mythicaljourneysfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Darkness
See Syllabus for specific page assignments Test Essay Topics Inner-Outer Circle Discussion Questions Page Breaks The Thames Setting Stop: “However, through this glorious affair I got my appointment before I had fairly begun to hope for it” Preparation for the Journey ' '''Start: “I flew around like mad to get ready and before forty-eight hours I was crossing the Channel to show myself to my employers and sign the contract” Stop: “The best way I can explain it to you is by saying that for a second or two I felt as though instead of going to the centre of a continent I were about to set off for the centre of the earth.” '''Journey: The First Stage' Start: “I left in a French steamer and she called in every blamed port they have out there, for as far as I could see the sole purpose of landing soldiers and custom house officers.” Stop: “In the steady buzz of flies the homeward-bound agent was lying flushed and insensible; the other bent over his books was making correct entries of perfectly correct transactions; and fifty feet below the doorstep I could see the still tree-tops of the grove of death” The Central Station Start: “Next day, I left that station at last, with a caravan of sixty men, for a two-hundred-mile tramp.” Stop: “It was just two months away from the day we left the creek when we came to the bank below Kurtz’s station.” Journey to the Inner Station: Start: “Going up that river was like traveling back to the earliest beginnings of the world, when vegetation rioted on the earth and the big trees were king.” Stop: “But the snags were thick, the water was treacherous and shallow, the boiler seemed indeed to have a sulky devil in it, and thus neither that fireman nor I had any time to peer into our creepy thoughts.” Life on the River Start: “Some fifty miles below the Inner Station we came upon a hut of reeds, an inclined and melancholy pole with the unrecognizable tatters of what had been a flag of some sort flying from it and a neatly stacked wood-pile.” Stop: “Here give me some tobacco” The Arrival ' '''Start: “There was a pause of profound stillness, then a match flared, and Marlow’s lean face appeared worn, hollow, and with downward folds and dropped eyelids with an aspect of concentrated attention; and as he took vigorous draws at his pipe it seemed to retreat and advance out of the night in the regular flicker of the tiny flame” Stop: “He opened his arms wide, staring at me with his little blue eyes that were perfectly round.” '''The Inner Station:' Start: “I looked at him, lost in astonishment.” Stop: “He glanced through it hurriedly, mumbling all the time, judged ‘it would do,’ and took himself off with this plunder.” The Intended: Start: “Thus I was left at last with a slim packet of letters and the girl’s portrait.”